Lessons for a Master/Transcript
(Ninjago, the Colossus has finally reached The Resistance's location.) Garmadon: (Continually using the Colossus to destroy buildings.) Mn-yarrgghh! Dareth: Guys, we need to go! Pronto! Lloyd: Skylor, you have to wake up! Nya: We have to run. Dareth: Run! One of us can't even stand! (The Colossus gets ready to destroy the building they're standing on.) Lloyd: Let's move! (A car is thrown at the doorway, blocking their way into the building. Lloyd, Nya, and Dareth look back to see the Colossus hammer a blow on the building and immediately run to jump at the building next to theirs.) Nya: Jump, Dareth! (Another car is thrown at them.) Dareth: Ah-uh. (Jumps, screaming.) Huh-huh-hiyaah! (Lands on edge of building, grabbing hold of it in last second. Nya jumps, landing with a small twirl on the next building. She grabs Dareth before he falls over.) Dareth: (Screaming as Nya catches him.) Aauugghh! Nya: (Looks up at Lloyd, holding Skylor.) Throw her over! Lloyd: That's not going to work. (Looks at the Colossus, waiting to deal a blow.) Nya: (Gasps.) Lloyd. (Lloyd jumps into the air as the Colossus punches the building.) No! (Lloyd lands on the Colossi's fist. Garmadon sees Lloyd and tries to throw him off. Lloyd runs across the fist, landing on the building with Nya and Dareth.) Dareth: Lloyd! Yes! Colossi: (Roaring.) Dareth: (Screaming and jumps in fear.) Aauugghhh!! (Everyone runs away.) Garmadon: You think you can hide from my wrath! (Uses the Colossus to punch the building.) I'll destroy every building to find you! (Colossi punches again. Nya, Dareth, Lloyd run through an aisle to stop at another street. Lloyd puts Skylor down.) Gayle: (On TV) Everyone should leave the city at once! Nowhere is safe. Dareth: Ever since Garmadon lost Harumi, he's lost his marbles! Nya: Dareth's right. He's not going to stop until he finds us. Lloyd: I know. Nya: There's only one thing that can withstand that. I ditched the Battle Wagon across town. If we can get to it...we can leave the city. Lloyd: Leave the city?! Nya: Just until things calm down. Dareth: Lloyd, I'm with Nya. Mistaké said we needed to survive until the Ninja got back. Well, where are they, huh? There's no shame in knowing when to turn tails. Lloyd: Okay, we go for the Battle Wagon. (Grunts, picking Skylor up.) But we're not skipping town. We hold on for as long as we can. (Nya and Dareth run off. Lloyd looks up.) Where are you guys? (Lloyd runs.) (In the First Realm, Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Faith are currently tied up.) Kai: (Sighs. Sees a shadow of a bird.) I hope that's your Falcon, Zane. Zane: My receptors pick up that, that is a avian scavenger. A harbinger of our approaching demise. Faith: It's a Bonepicker, and Zane is right. Jay: Why does Zane always have to be right? Can't it just be enough that we're tied to giant poles in the middle of the desert?! And don't forget Wu is being held hostage, forced to steal for Iron Baron the Dragon Armor, so that he can become invincible! Can't that be enough?! (Scavenger lands by Cole.) Cole: No! (Bird squawks.) Don't come to me! (Kicks his foot.) Boo. (Bird flies away.) Kai: (Raises his head.) Look. Something's going on. Jet Jack: (Snatches from conversation.) Not again... come outside!...Stop questioning me. (Muzzle retorts back.) Oh, come on! (Continues arguing.) Jay: Probably arguing about which one of us to eat first. Faith: Dragon Hunters do not eat people. Jay: Well, that's good to know, Faith! So, it isn't all bad. Kai: This is our chance, while they're distracted. Let's see if we can get these... (Grunts.) nAah. Poles rocking. Uh! By rocking our bodies. mnph! From side to side. (Grunts.) Mnh-aahh! Cole: Yeaah, I'm not doing that. Zane: That... won't be helpful. Kai: Guys, come on. Teamwork. Nmah. If we all do it together... (Swings legs, Cole and Zane sigh and join in.) Kai, Cole, and Zane: (Grunting.) Eyee-Uh! Faith: (Sighs.) I hope the Son of the Spinjitzu Master figures something out, cause this is ridiculous. Jay: Hey, it's better than nothing. (Grunts, swinging.) Ha-ahh. (Faith sighs.) (Wu and Iron Baron are following the map to Firstbourne's Nest.) Wu: Tell me something. Why did you lie to your Hunters? About the Oni being real? Iron Baron: I told them what they wanted to hear, that I will keep them safe. And in return, all I ask is to be treated like a king. Is that so wrong? Look around. This is a cruel world. We do what we must to survive. Wu: There's more to life than surviving. Iron Baron: (Laughs.) Hahahahaha. Wu: You already control this realm. Why do you need my Father's armor? Iron Baron: There's always more to rule. That's the beauty of power. One can never have enough. Are you sure the Dragon Armor will control Firstbourne? Wu: Unlike you, I tell the truth. Iron Baron: How very... honorable of you. (Trips. Wu offers him a hand, but Iron Baron raises the Dragonbone Blade at him.) Wu: (Looks at map, surprised.) The bridge is too brittle to hold us both. Iron Baron: (Holds the Dragon Blade at Wu.) Then you better tread lightly. (Wu steps forward. Instantly some rocks fall down. Iron Baron and Wu continue across the bridge. Wu steps on a rock step and it instantly lowers slightly.) Iron Baron: Careful. (Rocks under Wu all lower slightly.) (Wu sees a wobbling stone and jumps over it. He lands and looks back at the unstable stone. Iron Baron tries to jump over, succeeding, but quickly loses balance. The stone gives away, Iron Baron falls down, only to be caught by Wu. Wu catches Iron Baron and pulls him up.) Iron Baron: Keep moving. (Wu and Iron Baron walk towards safety as the rock path falls towards the ground.) That was the perfect chance to get rid of me, but you missed it. Wu: I gave you my word, remember? Once I get you the Armor, you send my Ninja home. Iron Baron: There's nothing I would like more than for them to be gone. (Wu and Iron Baron walk off to find Firstbourne's nest.) (The Dragon Hunters are busy arguing with each other.) Jet Jack: You're not in charge! This is not your choice! Listen to me. You don't know anything! Everytime I suggest-- Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Jet Jack: Oh, come on! Daddy No Legs: Hey, he's just saying what we're all thinking. (Dragon Hunters on his side support.) Jet Jack: Oh, yeah, and I suppose you think you should be in charge. (Dragon Hunters on her side argue.) Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Faith: Team...work! Team...work! Team...work! Kai: It's working, guys! Just a little more. Faith: I can't believe this is working! Jay: We do have a little faith. Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Faith: Team...work! Team...work! Team... work! Team... Jet Jack: What do you think you're doing? Jay: Uh, nothing? (Jet Jack holds up her weapon.) They are going to eat us! Kai, Cole, and Zane: Ahhh!! Jay: Bla-Ahhh! (Jet Jack cuts him down. The others are screaming while also being cut down.) Faith: Gahh. Uhh. Zane: Auhh. Cole: Ahhh. Ow. Kai: Uhh. Cole: Ugh. Ever heard of stairs? Faith: I don't know if I should thank you, Jet Jack, or prepare to fight. Kai: Or if you're going to eat us, eat him first. (Points to Cole) He's filled with cake. Cole: (Stutters) A-am not! Jet Jack: We got to talking and this Dragon Armor business has gone too far. Daddy No Legs: Iron Baron speaks of serving his people, but he only serves himself. Chew Toy: Yeah, I think he's kind of a.. jerk. Jet Jack: We fear with Firstbourne by his side, he will become... unforgiving. (Dragon Hunters mutter in agreement.) Jay: Wait, wait, you're telling me all this time, while they're getting closer to the nest, you guys are arguing about whether or not to release us. Dragon Hunters: (Shrug and nod.) Mmhmm. Jet Jack: He's shown his true colors, and they are colors no one likes. I can put aside our differences if you think you five can make a difference. Cole: We'll follow their tracks. Let's go and stop them, before it's too late! Dragon Hunters and Ninja: (Cheer.) Yeah!! Yeah! Yeah! (Night has fallen, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Faith have arrived to find the destroyed rock path, unable to cross it.) Faith: It's too late. (Iron Baron and Wu are searching for Firstbourne's nest.) Iron Baron: This map is indecipherable. Mountain? What mountain?! They're everywhere! Wu: I know where the nest is. (Runs up a mountain.) Iron Baron: (Stunned.) The nest of Firstbourne. And in it, your freedom and my power. Come now. Our future awaits. (Taps Wu in the back with The Dragon Blade.) Hahaha. (Wu and Iron Baron enter the Firstbourne's nest.) (In Ninjago, Garmadon is still searching and smashing buildings.) Colossus: Roar! Ultra Violet: (Talking on a telephone.) Ugh. I'm missing all the action. You just come and get me?! I don't know. I must've thrown eight, maybe nine blocks. Yeah, it hurt. Nya: The battle-wagon is just up ahead. (Ultra Violet pauses and listens, surprised, in her call. Nya, Dareth, Lloyd realize the quietness, and turn around to find Ultra Violet on the phone looking at them in surprise.) Ultra Violet: (Gasp.) Dareth: (Gasp. Points frantically. Gasp.) Ultra Violet: (Smiles evilly, drops phone. Runs to them, calling out mockingly.) Heh heh. Green Ninjaaaa! Nya: Go. Get to the battle-wagon. Lloyd: No. We stay together. Nya: Not this time. Now, go! Ultra Violet: Get outta my way, Water Lily! Yahh!! (Spins, throwing her sai directly at Nya.) Nya: Euh! Huh-yah! (Jumps up, catching the sai by the handle, flips in the air, landing and throwing the sai back at Ultra Violet. Sai hits the mask out of Ultra Violet's hands. Nya runs at Ultra Violet.) Huh-uh! (Nya roundkicks Ultra Violet in the stomach.) Huh. (She tries to grab Ultra Violet, but Ultra Violet throws her grip off.) Ultra Violet: Uh. Nya: Uahh. (Back-flips, kicking Ultra Violet back) Ultra Violet: Yahhrgh! (Tries to grab Nya.) Nya: (Distant yelling.) Uh. Unh. Uh. Dareth: (Lloyd looks back.) If you wanna help Nya, we need the battle-wagon. (Dareth and Lloyd carry Skylor off to the battle-wagon.) Ultra Violet: (Distant yelling.) Yahhh. Nya: Uh. Uhh-- (Runs at Ultra Violet with an outstretched arm, trying to grab her. Nya is tossed into the air.) Ultra Violet: Hil-yah! (Ultra Violet uses Nya's arm to toss her into the air.) Nya: (Lands on her front side on the ground.) (Gasp.) Ultra Violet: Oh ho ho! (Spots the Mask of Hatred. Hops over a defeated Nya towards the Mask.) Nya: (Spots a fire hydrant. Uses her power to push the water out at Ultra Violet.) Yahh!! Ultra Violet: (Is pushed back by the water.) Euh-ahhl-uh. Nya: (Runs at Ultra Violet.) Ha-yahh! (Side kicks Ultra Violet, while she is trying to get her focus back.) Ultra Violet: Ahh. Uh-laH. (Is kicked to ground, and back somersaults to slow her blow. Gets up furious.) Uhh-ah. Nya: (Spinjitzu.) Ha-ahh. Ultra Violet: (Gasp.) (Nya hits her back at a pole.) Oh. (Sees a broken pole, using it to hit the center of Nya's Spinjitzu, throwing her back.) Yahh! Nya: Oh. Euh. (Is hit and thrown back on to a sidewalk, trying to regain her focus) Oh. Ultra Violet: (Runs at her with the pole.) Ha! Nya: (Dodges Ultra Violet's blows.) Mm. Uh. Ultra Violet: (Trying to hit Nya.) El-yEh. Nya: (Throws herself up on to her feet. Back-flips, dodging Ultra Violet's swing. She gets hit up against a car.) Uhh! (She bounces off the car on to her side on the road.) Euh. Oh. (She sees the car falling and tries to free herself.) Oh! Euh. Ultra Violet: (Laughs.) Mmhmm-heh heh heh. (Drops the pole to get the Mask of Hatred.) Nya: (Struggles to free herself.) Euh. Uh. Ultra Violet: Ah. Hahahaha. (Puts on Mask of Hatred. Deep laughter.) Hahahahahoho. Ha ha! I'm impressed. Nya: (Still struggling to free herself.) Euh. Uhh. (Sees Ultra Violet.) Ultra Violet: (Continues) ...it's a shame we couldn't be friends. (Holds up her sai.) Ahlahh—ahh!! (Gets ready to kill Nya, but get hit by a battle-wagon.) Oh. Lloyd: Nya! (Grunts, trying to pull the car off of her, with Dareth.) Eh-uh. Are you hurt? Nya: My shoulder. (Pants, holding her shoulder.) It's pretty bad. Lloyd: Let's get her to the battle-wagon. Ultra Violet: (Gets up.) Euh-uh. (Somersault over the wall.) Uhh! (Tries to stand up. Mask of Hatred splits apart.) Uhh-ahhhHHH! Nya: Does she ever quit? Ultra Violet: (Wobbling.) Eh-uh-yeeh-yeeh-yeeh-yeeh-aye-aye-uh. (Falls down. Sons of Garmadon gang drive in and surround the rest of the Resistance.) (In the First Realm, Iron Baron and Wu are looking for the Dragon Armor.) Iron Baron: Wait... I cannot see a cursed thing in here. (Bonks in Wu, falling down.) Euh!! Where is this Dragon Nest? (Holds up a torch.) Wu: (Looks down.) I believe we're in it. (Sees many Dragons.) Iron Baron: (Gasp.) They are all asleep. Your Oni blood does not disturb them. Your Dragon blood keeps them docile. Look! (Sees Dragon Armor.) It's revealing itself to you. It wants to be found. (They both walk towards the Dragon Armor, reaching the base.) Back away! It's mine! (The Firstbourne wakes up. Iron Baron puts on the armor.) Ah. Yes. I have it! I wear the Dragon Armor! I command you, beast, destroy him! Wu: You know, I've learned a lot of things since I came to this realm. Iron Baron: What are you babbling about?! Wu: My Ninja taught me responsibility, confidence, a sense of humor, and to listen to the voice within. But I also learned something from you. Iron Baron: Arrgh! Stand down! Kneel before me! Wu: You taught me the power of lies. You didn't really think the Dragon Armor is what made Firstbourne obey my father, did you? It was because of his heart. She sensed goodness in him. What does she sense in you? Iron Baron: (He throws the armor and a rock at Firstbourne. She encases him in molten lava.) (In-distinctive muttering.) Wu: It's okay. It's okay, now. (He pets Firstbourne's snout. She shows him the armor.) My father's armor... (Wu rides Firstbourne to the Ninja and Dragon Hunters' Location.) Arkade: Firstbourne again! Chew Toy: Run for your lives! Cole: No, wait! (He points to Wu.) Kai: Look! Jay: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! All right! Way to go! Hahaha! Jet Jack: He's riding without chains? How is that possible? Faith: The Dragon Master doesn't need them. (Kai,Jay,Zane,Cole,and Faith all run to Wu.) Jay: You did it! You actually did it! Kai: I always knew you had it in you! Faith: What about Iron Baron? Wu: Iron Baron's days are over. He showed his true colors and Firstbourne was not impressed. Jet Jack: He's gone? (The Dragon Hunters all cheer.) Zane: You did well, Master. Kai: Or should we say...Dragon Master. (The Ninja all bow to Wu.) Wu: No, my friends. I bow to you. (Wu bows to the Ninja.) It was your lessons that guided me. Cole: Hey, I don't mean to rain on the parade, but our job isn't done. Jay: He's right. We've got friends waiting for us! Kai: And a score to settle with Garmadon. Zane: Do you think Firstbourne can take us all home? Wu: That's up to them. (Firstbourne calls over four more Dragons. The Ninja all cover their ears.) Cole: Looks like we've found our answer. Wu: Faith, we promised to bring you with us. You can ride with me. Faith: You kept your word, and that means the world to me. But I am needed here. Kai: I thought you hated this place. Faith: I did. But you taught me that with courage, things can change. And I would rather stay and fight for change in my home, than run. But I cannot do it alone. Kai: Faith, if you ever need help, you know you have friends in Ninjago. Faith: And you have friends here in the First Realm. (The Ninja get on their Dragons.) Kai: Master Wu, get us home. (They start to fly.) Yee-haw! Cole: Man, I missed this. Wu: Everyone, hold on! (They go in a portal.) Daddy no Legs: Where did they go? Faith: Ninjago. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago Category:Transcript Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu